


三人行

by Nine1998



Series: 三人行 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 德国骨科文多人向文





	三人行

1、  
我是被领养的，从小我就知道这件事情。  
母亲大人怀了一对双胞胎哥哥，她太想要个女孩子了，可医生说她的体质不适合再次生产，于是就有了我的存在。  
家里所有人对我都很好，可……就是因为这种好，我喜欢上了我的哥哥……们。  
是的，你没有看错，两个哥哥，我都很喜欢，是那种，想和他们睡觉的喜欢。  
双胞胎哥哥们虽然脸长得一模一样，性格却截然相反。大哥喜欢黑色系的衣服，背上有个我看不懂图案的纹身，待人也冷冰冰的，每次我犯了错他的气势都迅速增长，简直让人想跪在他脚下全招。二哥晚出生大哥五分钟，喜欢穿白色衬衫，脸上也永远都挂着笑，说话斯斯文文的，温文尔雅。  
父亲和母亲要忙事业，在家的时间很少，大多数情况下是哥哥们把我带大的。  
还小的时候，哥哥们帮我洗澡，陪着我一起睡觉，可是大一些的时候，哥哥们就义正言辞的告诉我，男女有别，我们不能一起睡了。  
可是人的体温，布娃娃是代替不了的。每次晚上偷摸摸的爬上大哥的床，大哥就又板着脸把我丢回房间，二哥不一样，他会笑的满脸无奈，告诉我下一次不可以了哦，然后关上灯把我抱在怀里继续睡觉。  
随着时间越来越久，情窦初开的年纪，我终于明白了对哥哥们不一样的心思。  
我不喜欢他们去和别的异性在一起！  
哥哥们早就长开了，俊秀的脸自然是吸引女孩子目光的，偶尔我去翻哥哥们的书包，都能翻出来几张粉红色带着香味的情书。  
又一次父亲大人在饭桌上问哥哥们这件事，有些揶揄的说要早点谈恋爱带女孩子回家呀。那是我第一次在饭桌上生气，把碗筷放在桌子上就回了房间反锁门。  
哥哥……以后会是别人的吗？抱过我的手要去抱别人？要和别的女孩子接吻，要把对我的好全部给别的女孩子了吗？不……不能容忍！  
就是从这个时候开始计划的吧？  
想要推倒哥哥们，想要让哥哥们记住我，哪怕他们以后真的是别人的了，我也要得到他们！  
真是个可耻的女孩子啊，不仅喜欢哥哥，还想要…一口吃掉两个。  
温柔的二哥自然是我的第一个目标，二哥这么好脾气，就算最后也不会生我的气吧？  
挑了一个大哥还没回家的日子，我准备好了红酒和一桌子菜。  
二哥回到家明显一愣，“哟，今天是什么日子？”  
“没有啊，就是想和哥哥你喝喝酒聊天呀。”我跑过去娇嗔，挽着他的手坐到桌子前。  
他捏捏我的手，“我看看有没有割到手什么的？不是说厨房这种地方我们进就好了吗？”  
“没事啦，哥哥你尝尝我的手艺。”我顺势替他倒上了一杯酒。  
红酒自然是没有那么醉人的，可红酒里面我还兑了些伏特加，这种高度数的东西……额，二哥平时那么好学生的样子，应该也喝不出来吧？  
大半瓶的酒差不多都灌在了二哥肚子里，终于看见他的脸上有了一些红晕，冲我摇摇手，“小丫头，哥哥有些头晕，不和你喝了，菜…留着……”  
他说话都有些不清楚，我扶着他，近距离的接触，他身上还喷着我送他的香水，好闻的茶香味。  
若不是他喝醉了，他一定能听到我此刻，心跳如雷。

2、  
把哥哥扶回了房间，他的体温都高了一点，躺在床上，发出支唔的声音。  
“哥哥，你热吗？”我关上了一盏灯，只留下小夜灯幽幽的发出微弱的光芒，衬着他的面容更加虚缈来。  
“恩…热。”不知道是不是喝酒的缘故，他的嗓音听上去有些嘶哑，不知道是不是因为喝了酒的缘故。  
“那我……”摸上他衬衫的手有些颤抖，“帮哥哥，脱掉……”  
带着温度，光滑的肌肤，和一起睡觉的时候不一样的触感。  
喝醉的男人在思想上真的是不清醒的，摸着哥哥的手放上了自己的胸，他顺势也按住揉捏了一把。  
“哥哥……”额头抵上他的额头，“我也好热呢。”  
哥哥歪了歪头，唇角弯起，“那我也，帮你脱掉。”  
还剩内衣裤，和哥哥躺在床上，我能感觉到他已经硬起来了，抵在我的两腿间。  
大着胆子握住了那根东西，“哥哥别让我失望啊……”  
听说男人喝了酒之后，都坚持不了多久啊？  
哥哥的吻和他的人一样轻柔，却照顾方方面面，他吮吸我的脖子，酥酥麻麻的，像是有小蚂蚁爬过后的感觉。  
他的手指往私密处游走，塞入手指的时候还安抚道，“放松一点。”  
这是……从小就喜欢到大的哥哥啊，想到这件事忍不住又夹的更紧了一些。  
哥哥含住了我的耳垂，他的舌头似乎还舔了一下，声音有些醉醺醺后的磁性，“你喜欢我吗？”  
我……略一分神，那手指抽动了一下。  
“我喜欢……”声如蚊呐。  
“那你喜欢二哥多一些，还是喜欢大哥多一些？”  
亲吻停在了唇角。  
喜欢谁多一些？应该都是一样的吧，大哥他……正想着，嘴里却不自觉的念了出来。  
“大哥……”  
一声嗤笑。  
“哥，这个小骗子说更喜欢你多一点诶？”手指又往里面塞了点，“可她明明夹我夹的这么紧。”  
随后房间里灯光一亮，站在门口的人和现在身上这人一模一样的脸，只是不知道他在那站了多久。  
惊吓，酒意带来的微醺感瞬间消失的无影无踪，再看看二哥眼底，哪有什么醉意朦胧？  
“宝贝，二哥在外面喝酒的时候，你还在家里抱着奶瓶呢。”

3、  
“喜欢我么？”大哥也站在了床前，低头看着我，我想挣脱出二哥的怀抱，可他箍着我死紧，让我也根本分不清现在的状态。  
大哥的手里还拿着我们刚刚喝的红酒，他似乎在拿着一块酒精棉擦拭着瓶子。  
“大、大哥……”呢喃着叫他，他却解下我的内衣，一手抓住了一只白兔，大力的揉弄几下，很快就让那上面留下了红色的指印。下体已经被二哥的手指弄的很润滑了。大哥和二哥分别握住了一只腿，向两侧打开，让我的下体最大限度的展现在他们眼前。  
“不要，不要……”  
想合拢腿，却完全逃离不开两个人的掐制。  
刚刚还被我用来倒酒的红酒，瓶口此刻一点一点的往我下身靠近，缓慢的，被塞进去了一个头。  
待已经适应后，又往里面推了推，随后瓶身被抬起，里面的液体就开始倾泻着往我的体内冲荡去。冰冷的液体，我一下弓起了身子，二哥又将我摁了下去，大哥握着瓶子开始，缓慢的抽动。  
冰冷的液体过后，就是来自酒的炙热，伴随着一次次的进出，连酥麻感也强烈了很多，忍不住想要叫出来，可我这是在干嘛？在我的两个哥哥面前，被一个瓶子，插到叫出来？  
咬住唇。  
两根细长的手指捏开我的嘴塞了进来，搅弄着我的舌头不让我阖上嘴。  
“从小就告诉过你，不要咬嘴巴，怎么就是不听呢？”二哥的手指学着下身的瓶子一样，模仿性器的抽插来。  
合拢不了嘴，口水也顺着嘴角往下流。  
大哥握着瓶子的手动的快了一些，他将瓶子倾斜的更大了一些，等液体大多数都流向我那里的时候，猛的一拔。  
“夹着。”  
他只说了两个字，宛如命令。  
二哥也拿出了手指来，我被二哥往下拖了一拖，他看着我已经微微鼓起的小腹，恶劣的按了按，随后低下了头。  
那些红酒在阴dao里，其实根本夹不住，只要动作幅度大一点，下身的水就不停的流。  
二哥强制性分开了我的腿，把头埋在了那里，浑身瞬间都紧绷了起来，我感觉二哥，含住了花穴中间的小核。  
“二哥不要！”  
我想坐起来，嘴里却塞进了一根肉bang，是大哥。  
似乎比二哥的大，又似乎差不多，放进来的一瞬间，我下意识的就想去吸。不记得是谁说过，舔丁丁就像是舔果冻一样就好了。  
“小家伙，口活不错……”声音瞬间冷了下来，下一下，被用力的顶到最深，“是已经给谁试过了吗？”  
唔…不是，没有，只，只喜欢哥哥啊……  
想要摇头，他却顶的更加急更加深，每一下都在喉口，第一次深喉，不适感和自然的干呕逼的眼泪瞬间就出来了。  
与此同时，二哥的舌头已经钻到了里面去，似乎在吮吸着体内的酒液来，一上一下的两个人，进行着不同的动作和事情。  
二哥的舌尖向上一勾弄，拇指也按在了小核上，我只感觉浑身都是一哆嗦，想夹紧腿，体内的液体一股脑的向外流去，分不清是我高潮了还是原先的酒，最后我还能听见二哥咕咚一声吞咽声。  
大哥拔出了肉bang，还是硬邦邦的一点要射的迹象也没有。  
二哥用手指擦去脸上其余的液体。  
“你到现在还没明白自己的处境吗？”  
炙热的东西已经顶上了入口处。  
“本来想等你再长大一些……这可是你自己送上门来的。”

4.  
被酒水刺激的冰冷的甬道，高潮后又开始蔓延的燥热。  
没有再过多的言语，抵在入口的东西二话不说往里塞入。  
“二、二哥。”哆哆嗦嗦抓住他的手，我一定是醉了吧，不然为什么浑身都这么烫呢？可是下面，真的，很想要，想被进入。  
有些难耐的动了动身子，很快就被人按住了。  
是大哥的一根手指，伸到了后穴的位置。  
“你第一次，不想被玩坏，就安分点。”后穴的手指隐隐带着威胁，大哥低下头，一口含住了我的乳尖。  
被温暖的口腔包围，二哥也用了力，肉bang破开肉壁，直直穿透，深处仿佛有个什么东西，也一同着，被穿透了。  
乳房湿漉漉的，在灯光下也尤显得娇嫩。  
“**，好紧。”二哥似乎骂了一句脏话。  
痛…这和酒瓶的瓶口是无法相比的，想要抓紧什么东西来舒缓，大哥却抓着我的手指，一根根亲吻着，像是在对待一件珍宝。  
二哥会吉他，手上带着薄茧，只是略微沿着圆润的外围摩擦，整个身体都要受不住的瘫软下去。   
大哥的唇舌游走在我的耳廓处。  
“呜，二哥…大哥。”  
不知道该如何做，只知道叫着他们，承受着索取。  
“啊！”二哥在我的胸前咬了一口，力道不轻。  
“明明被我操着，还叫着别人吗？”  
可，可那是大哥啊……  
嘴里再也说不出话了，被唇堵住，双腿也被高高抬起，架在了二哥的肩膀上，他从上至下的俯冲，两具身体结合发出啪啪的声音，在房间中格外清晰。  
原本是计划要扑倒哥哥的，可最后，这个房间里，被吃的一干二净的自己，和空气中散之不去的淫糜气息。

5.  
小穴又对准了高翘起的肉bang，双腿仍旧是颤巍巍的，“自己扶住。”大哥冷冰冰的嗓音响起。  
怎，怎么扶住，太，太大了啊……  
“二哥帮你？”  
虽说是疑问句，可大手不由分说抓住了我两条腿，以把尿的姿势，用力让两条腿分到最大。穴口便大张着，一点点吞下了那根肉bang。  
明明…明明刚刚大哥一边看着我和二哥…已经，已经自己…了一次了，为什么还会这么硬。  
双腿颤抖着，根本起不来，按着大哥的腹肌上，不知道下一步该如何动作。  
大哥的铁臂已经扣住了我的腰，似乎是等不及了，扶着我的腰猛烈来回的撞击。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“唔……啊，不，喜欢……”  
二哥的温柔是抵死缠绵的话，大哥的狂野粗暴也让人无法承受，整个身躯就像是要被撞散了架，在情欲的海中来来回回起伏。  
显然方才的答案没有让大哥满意，在体内的东西一顿，随后撞的更凶起来。  
“不喜欢吗，嗯?”  
恶意的进入最深，停留在那里没有动作，随后又抽出来再进入，来回几次后终于忍不住哭喊，“喜欢…喜欢……”  
夹杂着压抑的呻吟，整个人突然悬空，大哥坐起来抱住了我，下了床。  
窗帘被拉开的声音。  
“大，大哥！”  
惊呼，外面可是会被！！  
大哥抓着我的手，让我抓住了窗帘，窗户被拉开了一道小缝，夜风钻入，在皮肤上迅速席卷起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“抓紧了。”  
背后靠着窗户，能依靠的地方只有抓着窗帘，和下身唯一和大哥的紧密连接。  
他就这样抱着我，一下又一下的插起来。  
“说爱我。”  
“啊……爱，爱你……”  
这样的情况下，无论什么话都说的不过大脑。  
可我没看错的话，大哥唇边，那抹得逞的微笑是什么鬼？  
离开了窗户，背后又被一个人抱住，肩膀上被牙齿轻轻的咬着。  
“我吃醋了哦。”

6.  
有两个哥哥，并且说错话的后果就是，被一前一后玩到高潮了一次又一次，他们像是一定要分个上下，使出浑身解数。  
我从不知道，震动牙刷也可以当做小玩具用，充电线头前微弱的电路能给乳尖带来那么多刺激，眼睛被蒙住背上放冰块又是别样的快感。  
被来回折腾了不知道多久，躺在柔软的床上，眼皮开始打架，听见二哥和大哥的声音。  
“ok，那平分，我要一三五，二四六归你。”  
二哥摊开手，一副妥协的样子，大哥没说话，也没有反驳。  
“那…周日我可以睡觉吗？”  
两个吻落在不同边的脸颊上，两个异口同声的声音。  
“不可以。”

 

【番外之二哥：】  
她像一只猫，从她第一次被领回家开始。  
父亲母亲或许是怕我们无聊吧，可对于我和大哥来说，无疑是多了一个能呵护在掌心的珍宝。  
小妮子越长越大，也越来越黏人，不知道这对我们来说是好事还是坏事。身为哥哥，自然是喜欢妹妹能和自己多亲近，可是…身为一个血气方刚的小伙子，她的靠近，慢慢的只会让我……硬。  
被扑倒是意料之外的事情，如果没有这一次意外，我们会怎么样呢？  
恩……这大概就会变成一篇养成文了。  
看着小妮子一点一点被吞之入腹，殷红小口塞下那么粗壮的肉bang，还有被操的要哭又哭不出来的样子。当然，对我来说，我最喜欢她扶着浴室的墙，腰塌下完美的幅度，任由摘取的时候了……  
宝贝，你身上有一处甜美的柔软，我需要它，为我湿润。

【番外之大哥：】  
……嗯，爽。


End file.
